Silent Memories
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi remembers a special day but he hates this special day. What special day is this?


Silent Memories  
  
The sun started rising, shining light to the place. Angered by being woke up by the light which shone at his window. "Argh! I felt like I just went to sleep. Tensai should sleep more."  
  
But remembered that today was an important day, he went and took a look at the calendar to make sure that today is that important day.  
  
"Soka, I better get prepared and go to the florists." After he prepared and ate his breakfast, he went to the florist. Feeling depressed, he tuck his hands in his pants.  
  
*I wish I never had to go to a place like that on a certain day. Doo shitte? Why couldn't we live happily? Why does he had to die?*  
  
Remembering all this memories pained him.  
  
*It's all those guys fault if they hadn't come and fight with me then otosan wouldn't have to die. It's all their fault. They are always giving trouble. I've been keeping this secret to myself for so long. I don't know if I can keep this secret to myself anymore but I did tell it to Yohei. But besides him, there's no one else. I believe he won't simply tell to anyone.*  
  
*I'll get you guys for sure. I'll never forgive you guys. You made me lost my loved one, I'm gonna make you pay for this.*  
  
He was raging mad. So angry that he punched on the wall that he went pass by. Several eyes were on him, terrified at what he did.  
  
But Sakuragi didn't care, all he cared about was his father. When he finally reached the florist, he opened the transparent door and heard the familiar sound of a wind chime hung above on the ceiling, blown by the breeze, which flew in.  
  
He always goes to this florist and buys flowers from here on this day. Meia looked up and saw him.  
  
Last time the incident with Anzai sensei had reminded him of his father. He didn't want to repeat the same thing. He had failed to save his father but he wouldn't let that happen to Anzai sensei.  
  
He had immediately brought him to the hospital. He was glad that he was able to help Anzai sensei.  
  
She smiled," Ohaiyo, Sakuragi." Sakuragi smiled back," Ohaiyo, Meia."  
  
Sakuragi came to Pure Flowers for so many times that both of them had being friends already.  
  
Meia was about his age but younger. She was the daughter of the shopkeeper and always helps her mother with the shop whenever she's free. When he first met her, he had a crush on her and had bought lots of flowers just to see her but when he got the courage and told her his feelings, she rejected him.  
  
He couldn't accept it but that was before he met Haruko. Now, he and Meia became good friends.  
  
He felt that Meia was a soul mate of his. He told a lot of things to her. Talking to her was like talking to Yohei.  
  
He even told her about his father's death and Haruko. Remembering how he first met Meia made him laugh.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
When Sakuragi went in the florist to buy flowers to visit his father's grave on his father's death anniversary.  
  
Meia smiled," Ohaiyo, looking for flowers?" Sakuragi was so sad and angry about his father's death that he didn't even looked up at her.  
  
Sakuragi nodded gruffly. Not noticing that he was in a bad mood, Meia continued to smile," Well, what particular flowers are you looking for?"  
  
Sakuragi grumbled," Well, I don't know. I don't know anything about flowers. Just tell me which type of flower is suitable to visit a death person's grave."  
  
Meia looked grim but recovered and said in a cheery tone. "What about white roses?"  
  
Sakuragi mumbled," Sure." Meia said softly," Is it somebody close of yours?"  
  
Sakuragi snapped," It's none of your business."  
  
Meia continued saying in her soft and gentle voice," Well, it's ok if you don't want to say it anyone. After all I'm just a stranger."  
  
Fishing his pocket for money, he asked," How much is it?"  
  
When she told him the price, he found out that he didn't have any money with him.  
  
Knowing the situation, Meia smiled," Hey, it's ok. You don't have to pay. My mother won't scold me if she knows that you didn't pay. She's quite a lenient woman."  
  
Sakuragi punched his fist on the counter. "It's his fault. If he didn't die, then I wouldn't have to worry about money all the time."  
  
Sakuragi cried. "If only he could wait for me, then he wouldn't have to die."  
  
Meia touched his shoulder lightly. "It's all up to fate. I lost my father too when I was young. I'm lucky that my mother's a tough woman that she could raise me and open this florist."  
  
He looked up and only noticed her beauty now. Sakuragi said breathlessly," Kirei."  
  
Meia looked confused. "Nani?" Sakuragi blushed," Uh..ah..bezumi."  
  
Sakuragi turned serious. "Were you close with your father?"  
  
Meia's emerald eyes sparkle. She smiled," Oh, very."  
  
Sakuragi asked," How did he die?"  
  
Meia smiled sadly," One day, he had to go for a business trip to Korea. When the day came for him to come back, okasan and I went to the airport to wait for his plane to land. Then there was an announcement saying that there was a plane crash."  
  
Tears started to fill in her beautiful emerald eyes. Looking at her cry, made Sakuragi cried too.  
  
"We were afraid it was otosan's plane. We went to the reception desk and asked them and they nodded. We were so sad. We were waiting glad for him to come back but this incident has to happen."  
  
"It spoiled our happy family. My mother's heart broke. Seeing my mother so sad hurts my heart too but I told myself I have to be tough. Okasan needs me, otosan's gone and I have to be there for her."  
  
Sakuragi wiped his tears with the back of his palm. "How did the plane crash occur?"  
  
"Shirimasen. I was too sad to care how it occur."  
  
She looked up at him. "Well, thanks for listening to my story. Sometimes keeping a secret only to yourself is really painful, you need to tell someone."  
  
She looked at him concernedly," Do you want to tell me about it? I don't wanna force you but I'll be here if you wanna tell me."  
  
Sakuragi nodded his head and told her about his father.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
When she rejected him, he thought things through. He thought she and Yohei would be a good pair and introduced both of them.  
  
When he introduced both of them, they became good friends and ended up liking each other. Both of them had revealed their love and became a couple.  
  
Meia smiled," Hey, I prepared your flowers already." Sakuragi grinned back," Arigatoo."  
  
When they had became friends, Meia gave the flowers to Sakuragi for free because of his situation.  
  
Sakuragi smiled sheepishly," Really, thanks! I really appreciate it for giving me these flowers for free."  
  
Meia smiled and her emerald eyes glimmer," You're welcome and besides we're good friends."  
  
Sakuragi asked," But does your mother get mad when she knows that you're giving me the flowers for free?"  
  
Meia laughed," Hey, I told you before already that she's a lenient woman. Remember?"  
  
Sakuragi laughed at his own forgetfulness. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"So, how's it with Yohei?" Meia blushed. "Fine."  
  
Sakuragi sniffed at the flowers. "So, have you guys kissed yet?"  
  
Meia blushed redder. "Uh…ah…"  
  
Just at that right moment, Yohei opened the door and came in. He smiled," Ohaiyo, Meia, Hanamichi."  
  
Yohei noticed that Meia's face was red. "Dosano, Meia-san?" Meia smiled,"Ah..uh..bezumi."  
  
But Yohei knew something was wrong. He stared at Sakuragi suspiciously," Hanamichi, did you do something to her?"  
  
Sakuragi said innocently," Nani? Iie. I just ask her a common question." Yohei glared," And may I ask what question is that?"  
  
Sakuragi snickered," it's nothing, really. I just ask her if you and her kissed yet already or not."  
  
Yohei blushed but quickly recovered. "You call that common question? Baka."  
  
Sakuragi grumbled," Nani?" They glared at each other and were about to fight when Meia said softly," Um..don't fight here. Ok?"  
  
Yohei controlled himself. "Hanamichi, I let you go because of Meia only." Meia blushed again at his words.  
  
Sakuragi shrugged. "Whatever." Meia mumbled," So, Sakuragi do you still want me to answer that question of yours."  
  
Sakuragi said eagerly," Hai, hai!" Meia said," Well, when we professed our love, Yohei kissed me."  
  
Sakuragi laughed and pointed at Yohei," So it was you who kissed first." Yohei blushed.*I'm gonna get you for this, Hanamichi.*  
  
Sakuragi turned to Meia. "So, where were you at that time? How did it happen?"  
  
Meia blushed but then gave a dreamy smile. "Well, that time we were walking at a park and then we sat on the bench. Then Yohei blurted out that he likes me and I was really happy and hugged him and told him that I love him too."  
  
Yohei turned bright red. Sakuragi laughed," Yohei, I didn't know that you have such guts."  
  
Meia continued," Then he let go of me and kissed me on my lips."  
  
Sakuragi grinned," Oh, so that's how it happened." *If only I have the guts to tell Haruko, but I'm just afraid that this will turn out to be my 51 rejection.*  
  
Sakuragi looked at his watch. "Well, I better get going." Yohei who remembered what day it is looked at him sadly," Sure. Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Yohei sometimes go with Sakuragi to visit his father's grave. Sakuragi shook his head," Iie. Stay with Meia. I'm sure she wants to be with you."  
  
Meia blushed. "But if you want Yohei to go with you, it's fine with me." Sakuragi shook his head again.  
  
*Today I want to go alone and think things through.* "Well, I'll better be going now."  
  
Yohei nodded," Ok. Sayonara!" Sakuragi took his flowers and headed out with a wave to his friends.  
  
He was about to walk the right path. Something across the street caught his hair. Short brown hair.  
  
He turned and widened his eyes. He gasped. *Sona. I better go. I don't want to tell her about this.* The brunette girl was waving and smiling happily at him.  
  
He quickly ran and saw a cab and flagged the cab to stop. He heard her calling him but ignored.  
  
***  
  
Haruko who was across the street saw Sakuragi and was waving at smiling at him. *He doesn't look like he's happy to see me. Something's wrong.*  
  
She looked at the cab drove away quickly. She had saw him coming out of the florist.  
  
*Why don't I go into the florist and see if I can find out anything? But I shouldn't be so busybody in someone's life. But Sakuragi's my friend and I really care for him.*  
  
A little voice said to her *Why don't just say that you're so inquisitive?*  
  
*Well, whatever it is. I'm gonna find out.* She went across the street and went in the florist.  
  
The wind chime tinkled. She looked at the flowers around and inhaled the nice scent of the flowers.  
  
Kirei. These flowers are so beautiful.* She bent down and sniffed at the rose that was so near her.  
  
Feeling that someone was looking at her, she looked up and saw a pretty girl standing beside her.  
  
She was a few inches taller than her. The girl smiled sheepishly," Gomen for looking at you. I had nothing to do so I was just looking around. So do you want to buy any flowers?"  
  
The girl flipped her baby blue hair over her shoulder. Just when Haruko was about to answer her question, a familiar male voice called," Meia, where are the flowers that you asked me to find?"  
  
Meia apologized. "Sumimasen." She went to where the voice was coming from. Haruko looked around the shop.  
  
It was beautifully decorated. With pots of flowers hanged up. Meia appeared with a green haired boy.  
  
Haruko gasped. "Yohei, it's you." Yohei widened his eyes," What are you doing here, Haruko?"  
  
Meia looked at both of them, oblivious of what was going on. "Yohei, you know her?"  
  
Yohei nodded. "Hai! She's study in the same school as me. She's Haruko." Meia nodded knowingly," Soka."  
  
She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Haruko shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine."  
  
Haruko looked at Yohei. "Um..Yohei, I saw Sakuragi a while ago, coming out from here. When he saw me, he quickly ran away. So, I just came here and find out what's wrong?"  
  
" Do you know why?" Yohei looked at Meia and Meia back at her. They were talking to each other by eye contact.  
  
Yohei~Should we tell her?  
  
Meia~ Shirimasen(I don't know)  
  
Yohei~Well, if we don't tell her. What's are we going to answer her?  
  
Meia~Well,maybe we should tell her then.  
  
Yohei~But what if Hanamichi doesn't want her to know.  
  
Meia~Well, I don't know.  
  
Yohei~I'm going to tell her now. Any objections?  
  
Meia~Iie  
  
They started to tell her the story with Haruko being a good audience by gaping.  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi who was in the cab urged the cab driver to drive fast. *This is one time I'm not glad to see her.*  
  
He had look back and saw Haruko head in the florist. *Hope Meia and Yohei didn't tell her anything.*  
  
"Hey, faster will you?" The cab driver snapped. "Be patient, will you? This is the fastest that I can go if not I will get a ticket from the police."  
  
*So slow.* "If you don't go any faster, I won't pay you anything."  
  
The driver growled," Well, if you won't pay me then I'll report to the police then."  
  
"Oh, come on. If the police catch you, I'll take the responsibility. Is that ok now?"  
  
The driver was still not convinced. But then Sakuragi pulled his face and grinned evilly," Come on, drive faster."  
  
The driver shouted at Sakuragi's ear," Wakata, wakata. Just let go of my face."  
  
Sakuragi sat back down on his seat, sulking and touching his ear. *This driver sure has a loud voice.* Then he grinned at his victory when the driver drove faster.  
  
Just then a police siren was heard, a motorbike carrying a policeman seems to be chasing after them.  
  
The policeman drove until he was beside the cab and told the driver to stop the car. The driver was so scared but he thought that Sakuragi would take the responsibility like he said he would.  
  
But when the driver stopped his car, Sakuragi had opened the door and zoom away.  
  
***  
  
When they had finished telling the story, Haruko said sadly," Soka. So he doesn't want anyone else to know about this?"  
  
Meia nodded. "All this time, he always act so cheerful and only now I know that he has this painful memories that he never told me before."  
  
Haruko looked at both of them," Do you guys mind to tell me where that his father is buried?"  
  
Yohei said," Sure. Maybe you can comfort him. His grave is at a mountain. His father likes that mountain a lot."  
  
After Yohei told her the address, Haruko quickly ran and flagged a cab.  
  
***  
  
*Whew! Luckily he stopped near the mountain. If not, I would probably too tired to climb up the mountain.*  
  
He knelt in front of the grave and put down the bouquet of flowers. "I have come to celebrate your one year death anniversary, otosan. Are you happy up there? Don't worry about me. I'm enjoying my life here."  
  
"So, rest in peace." Tears started filling his eyes. "Aishiteru, otosan. I hope that you'll remember me, your son down here."  
  
Haruko who had arrived was touched by his words that tears started to fill her eyes too. She covered her mouth with her hand trying not to make any sounds.  
  
She didn't want Sakuragi to know she was there. Even though she covered her mouth, faint sounds of her sniffing was heard.  
  
As the situation was silent except for the faint sounds of the ocean waves below the mountain was heard, Sakuragi could hear her.  
  
Knowing that it was her, he turned to look at her with his tear stained face. "So, you have come. I guess Meia and Yohei told you the story."  
  
She nodded sadly. He wiped his tears away and laughed lightly," Hey, don't be worry about me. I'm fine. I'm a big guy now."  
  
Knowing that he was trying to cover his sorrow, she walked over to him and knelt beside him.  
  
She put an arm on his back. "It's ok. Cry if you want to. It'll make you feel better."  
  
She said and smiled softly," Remember Sakuragi-kun, that I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you. You can trust me to be there for you."  
  
He cried. "Arigatoo, Haruko-san."  
  
With Haruko beside him, he felt that she was his guardian angel sent by his father to take care of him.  
  
*Arigatoo otosan.*  
  
The sounds of the ocean waves and rustling of the leaves of the trees responded his words.  
  
~Fin~  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Do you guys ever think that maybe Sakuragi's actually sad about the tragedy and he's just trying to act cheerful? I was thinking about it when I wrote this fanfic. It could be possible. Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this fanfic as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
